


On my mind

by koobikore



Category: ITZY (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Shin Ryujin, Best friend Shin Ryujin, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Caring Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dumbification, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone babies the reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Multi, Mutual Pining, Noona Kink, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Pet Names, Pining, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Reader is their baby, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, So much smut, Soft Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Soft Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Soft Kim Seokjin | Jin, Taehyung is an aggressive omega, This is just an excuse for me to dump my sexual frustrations, babying, menstrual cramps, slight age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koobikore/pseuds/koobikore
Summary: In a world where humans and hybrids co exist, jimin, a beta male hybrid, couldn't help but wonder how unfair life was to human females. And so, kept his eyes out for a petite human female named ____.Or, where jimin has a crush on OC and so does taehyung, and so does jungkook .... and eventually all of them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please be gentle with me! I'll try to update as soon as possible :)

In a world where humans and hybrids co exist, jimin couldn't help but wonder how unfair life was to human females. With males being bigoted and misogynistic, having no moral code or conduct, having no compassion or regard for the child bearing population and females being burdened with periods and childbirth.

Rapes and abuse by human males were at a disgustingly high rate, and while there were alphas and betas that were abusive, they contributed to less than 1/3rd of all abuse, depending on their instincts and protecting the weaker rather than trying to take advantage of them. Jimin, a male beta hybrid, kept his eyes out for a petite human female named ____.

She was in a few of his classes and was a shy, reserved girl. He couldn't help it, he was just so enthralled by her. She was the embodiment of clumsy, representing a baby deer in more ways than one. She always had small bruises and cuts and nicks all over her arms and legs, and would have an occasional bandaid over her cuts. Jimin had witnessed it for himself a few times, had seen her bump her knee against the chair while trying to sit in class, or hit her nose with her locker door as she had pulled it harder than intended. He hadn't intended to, but couldn't help when a small laugh left him and immediately regretted when she had looked at him with panicked eyes, quickly cowering away and running off. He'd felt a pang of guilt in him, he could see how timid she was. She wouldn't talk to anyone in class, except the class representative, that too just to clear whatever doubts she had, and he had only pushed her farther away from him.

Even though jimin was mated into a loving pack with beautiful packmates, he couldn't help but think about the sweet girl from his classes. _God, he'd bet that had she been a hybrid_ _, she would definitely be an omega._ He knew that his mates weren't opposed to adding someone new to the pack as long as everyone consented. He wondered if he actually had a crush on her or just pitied the poor girl. She was, afterall, quite reserved and dare he say, _lonely._ She would always get up and leave as soon as class was over, scampering off to god knows where. And she had quite a few reasons to do so. A few human males also had crushes on her, and wouldn't stop either bothering her or staring her down in the grossest ways. She was, afterall the only human female in their shared class, all other females were hybrids and most of them were mated, meaning that any fishy behavior and they'd get their throats ripped out by their mates. It made jimins blood boil, made him want to do the same to those males, filthy pieces of scum, that stared at her and objectified her so openly and dared to make _his baby_ uncomfortable. Wait, _his baby?_ Where did that come from? Sheesh he needed to chill out. He was startled by a weight on his lap. He supported the lanky omega with a hand on the small of his back. "Hi pup", he said and taehyung gave a sheepish grin. "Hi"   
Jimin leaned forward to leave a kiss on his nose and taehyung scrunched his nose out of habit. "Did you need something?", the beta inquired and Taehyung nodded. "Are you free?", asked taehyung. When jimin nodded and waited for his next question, the omega bit his lip, "can you uh- can you take me to the grocery store? And then drop me off at a friend's place?" Jimin frowned slightly but agreed, "sure can, pup" and added after a moment, "can I ask why?" It wasn't that taehyung wasn't allowed to visit a friend, it was just at a strange hour, 7 in the evening after a tiring day at college. Taehyung also could drive on his own, so his request made Jimin skeptical.  
"Uh-um well.....", Taehyung fumbled for words. "I uh- my friend... she hasn't been picking up my calls or responding to my messages for a few days and it-i... I'm scared." Jimin frowned as Taehyung's ears drooped slightly and reached up to pet them. "She-uh, she's very small and uh-she gets sick easily because she gets cold very easily-", taehyung spoke up again in his sweet voice. Jimin interrupted the omega before he continue with his stuttering, "of course I will take you, baby", he said smiling. Taehyung contemplated his next words for a minute before he spoke, "but you can't tell any of the other members"   
_Oh boy. That explains his nervous behavior._ Before he could question him, taehyung started again, "because like-uh, she's a human and I uh- I kind of like her.." Jimin's eyebrows shot up, more from surprise than from discontentment. "Hear me out, I-uh, i really like her, but i wouldn't court her without everyone's consent. But first of all before making it official to the pack that I wanted to court her, i uh-kinda wanna make sure that she's at least comfortable with hybrids and the idea of mating at such a young age or even mating at all, because she's very reserved and she's always so _sad_ and _lonely."_ Taehyung said in one go, bunching up Jimin's shirt in his fist. He continued after a while from where he had left off, "she might get overwhelmed if she knew that my packmates knew about her, so i wanted to keep it a secret until she was comfortable with me and i was sure that i _wanted_ to court her"   
While keeping secrets from the pack wasn't something jimin approved of, he knew that he couldn't call the omega out on it when he too had been a hypocrite and crushing on the girl from his class. "A-and also because like, uh, I had always wanted a girl in our pack too", taehyung said with a pretty blush on his cheeks and nose. And while jimin thought that taehyung was cute, kissing his nose to praise him for his honesty, his words made his mind drift back to the girl from his class and he decided that yes, he would like a girl in their pack too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just clearing up the dynamics within the pack  
> .  
> Also, please leave me a comment about how you like it so far or if you want me to improve something or any ideas you have for the plot! I will always appreciate feedback :)

Roles:

Jungkook: omega, rabbit hybrid  
Taehyung: omega, coyote hybrid  
Jimin: beta, jaguar hybrid  
Hoseok: alpha, wolf hybrid  
Yoongi: alpha, panther hybrid  
Seokjin: alpha, lion hybrid  
Namjoon: pack leader, alpha, lion hybrid

Ages:

Jungkook: 19  
Reader: 20  
Taehyung: 20  
Jimin: 20  
Hoseok: 21  
Yoongi: 23  
Seokjin: 24  
Namjoon: 24

Seokjin is older by namjoon by a few months.

Descending power dynamic:

Namjoon  
Seokjin  
Hoseok/yoongi  
Jimin  
Taehyung  
Jungkook/reader (jungkook and reader are baby bottoms yes 🥺😔)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated :)

"This one!!!!!", Taehyung yelled and jimin grimaced when people started glaring at them. "Easy, puppy", he scolded lightly. Taehyung pouted but quickly forgot about it when jimin picked up two of the almond chocolate bars and placed them in the shopping basket. "What else? Hmmm", taehyung mumbled before wandering off into a different aisle and left Jimin to his own thoughts.

Taehyung's confession had him thinking, could jimin act upon the little crush that he'd developed? But how? Taehyung and that girl were at least friends, and jimin had never even _talked_ to ____, plus he had laughed at her (even though it was not intentional) after the locker door incident. Should he at least share it with taehyung like he did? No, not now. Not when he was about to drop off the worried omega at his friend's house.

After a few more minutes of taehyung running around in the aisles, they were checking out with a bunch of snacks that taehyung claimed his friend liked. Jimin and taehyung held hands as the omega blabbered about her friend. "-and she looked so _betrayed_ when the teacher picked her name for the presentation, I wanted to wrap her up in a blanket.", Taehyung said, cooing. Jimin smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Minnie I can't wait for you to meet her.", Taehyung said and jimin could only nod.

  
Pulling up to the dingy little building, jimin wondered who this girl was that taehyung fancied. Was she in any of his classes? Did he know her? She did sound like a really sweet girl, though. _Just like pretty ___._   
"Minnie! Cmon!"

The door of the apartment opened to reveal a girl in short blue hair. This was her? No way. She screamed rebel, sharp jawline and eyebrows, nothing like the soft, doll-like girl taehyung had described. Her brows shot up in surprise upon seeing the pair. "Oh, taehyung-ssi, i wasn't expecting you", she stated, awkwardly leaning forward to hug him. Taehyung didn't hold back, giving her a tight hug and she gave a jerky laugh. She glanced at jimin and taehyung jumped to explain, "oh this is my mate jimin. And jimini, this is ryujin".

"Hi", jimin introduced himself. Ryujin only smiled and nodded in return. _Ouch, off to_ _a rocky start._ After being invited inside, jimin took his time looking around the small apartment. It wasn't much, a small corridor from the living room that lead to two bedrooms and a kitchen but that was it. "Uhh..", the girl, Ryujin trailed off, scratching at the back of her neck. "Would you-uh like some water?" Taehyung nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen to fetch them two glasses of water. Jimin was confused. This was her? Were they really even friends or did taehyung just bluff? Where was the chemistry? They looked like acquaintances more than friends. Jimin decided that he didn't really like her... something felt wrong. She was nice to them but he couldn't see himself being mated to the girl. He sighed, realising that this would be a tough news to break to the omega. When she returned with the water, she asked, "so uh- taehyung-ssi, are you looking for ____?".

The question made Jimin almost choke on his water. ___? The same girl he liked? Could it be......? Hope bubbled in jimins chest and he looked at the omega expectantly. But taehyung paid him no mind, smiling brightly as he spoke to her, "yes! She hasn't been attending her classes or answering my calls or texts, and I was really worried", he finished with a pout.

Ryujin explained that ____ had been so weak that she kept fainting so often that she had to force her to skip classes and stay home for a week. "Um she's...anemic I think", Ryujin finished off. Jimin didn't have the chance to grasp the idea that ___ was the girl taehyung liked. No, because his brows were furrowed with worry upon hearing about ____'s condition.

"Can we see her?", Jimin inquired and Ryujins brows shot up, not expecting him to be the one making that request. She nodded dumbly, "uhh lemme go ask her", and then she was out of their sight. "So ___ is your friend?", Jimin directed his question towards the omega but before he had the chance to answer, they heard a muffled yelp from the direction Ryujin went in. Before jimin could blink, taehyung was out of his seat and rushing towards the source of the sound and he had no option but to follow. 

Ryujin was bent over, concealing the face of the girl, who was lying on the floor, head tossed back and wrists limp. "___!", Taehyung panicked and moved towards the girl lying on the ground. As jimin moved forward, he was washed over by too many emotions at once: surprise, realisation, joy, horror, worry. It was ___. But she was on the ground, unconscious. He stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish, as taehyung scooped her up and walked over to the bed. Ryujin followed him and the two kept mumbling nonsense to her, trying to coerce her into consciousness, while rubbing and stroking at her hands, face, hair. After a few moments of silence, ____ finally creaked her eyes open and jimin was the first one she saw. She made a small noise of discontentment and jimin cringed, feeling like an intruder. Taehyung spoke to her gently, directing her attention towards him, "____", she blinked up at him, "I came to see you, I was worried about you", he said, brushing her hair off her face. She still looked uncomfortable and feebly pointed at jimin, "who?"  
"That's my mate, jimin, he came here with me", taehyung said and she relaxed a little.  
"What happened? How did you fall?", Ryujin asked, her scent now strong and sour with worry. She was an _alpha._ Jimin wondered how ____, as timid as she was, lived with an alpha.

"I uh-was writing my assignments and got up for a break...and then I got really dizzy as soon as I stood up...don't remember much after that..", she trailed off.   
"Should i set you up on your IV again?", Ryujin asked and taehyung frowned at the question. She shook her head signalling no.  
"Taehyungie are you going to stay the night?", ____ asked and the two men exchanged looks before the omega nodded affirmatively. Taehyung sat down on the edge of her bed. "I got you some snacks, would you eat?", he asked while rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. She contemplated it for a few seconds and nodded, and jimin rushed to the living room where they had disposed off the bag of snacks.

When jimin walked in, his heart jumped when he saw that taehyung had moved up the bed and was holding ___ close to himself with one arm as she rested her head on his shoulder while he talked to Ryujin.   
"Ryuji you have a match tomorrow, go to sleep", ____ whined to her friend, who in return smiled at her. "Call me if you need something, I'm in the next room", she addressed the boys before wandering out.  
Awkward silence washed over the room. Jimin was the first to break it, "um..I should leave. Taehyungie I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow, that alright?", he spoke hastily, not wanting to make the girl any more uncomfortable than she already was. 

"Jimin-ssi...it's really late, you should stay", she spoke softly and jimin and taehyung looked at her in surprise.   
Taehyung squeezed her shoulder lightly, "are you sure?"  
"Yes", she said.  
Jimin heaved out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "alright"  
"Have a good night you two", he said, exiting the bedroom and going to the couch. He quickly sent a message to their pack's group chat, letting them know that the two of them were staying over at a friend's place that night. As he settled down with his head against a cushion, he tried to fathom what all had happened that day.

 _Taehyung liked_ _a girl. Jimin liked_ _a girl_. _That girl happened to be ___._ They both liked the same girl. His heart leaped with the possibility of what could happen if taehyung does solidify his resolve to court her. He could hear the two talking through the door and he settled deeper into the couch, smiling to himself.

  
"Taehyungie...", the girl called out to the omega who was taking way too long to decide what snack they should eat first. "Waiiit", he whined back at her. Finally grabbing a pack of plain salted chips and a chocolate bar, he moved to her bed. "Look, I found these", he said, holding the items up. Her face softened as she reached out for the snacks, "tae...thank you, I'd been craving these"

He only grinned and pressed a peck to the crown of her head. Taehyung found the TV remote hidden under a pile of clothes and used it to turn the TV on. He started flipping through the channels and paused at one playing "How I met your mother" when ____ made a sound of excitement.

Settling back against the mattress, in the mess of a room; he decided that this wasn't too bad when she stole a chip from his hand. Taehyung had only known luxury his whole life but he could live this. He pulled the soft blue blanket up and it tucked it under the girl's chin, who in return cuddled deeper into his side and sighed in contentment. He gave a sigh of his own and gently squeezed her against his shoulder, rubbing and patting against her blanket draped arm. For ____, this was all worthwhile.


End file.
